


Ice Age Human AU- Meet The Characters

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Series: Tales Of The Sub-Zero Heroes [1]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Just a few reference sheets for the characters present. Might make an updated version for future seasons
Relationships: Brooke/Sid (Ice Age), Crash & Eddie (Ice Age), Diego & Manny & Sid (Ice Age), Diego/Shira (Ice Age), Ellie & Shira & Brooke (Ice Age), Ellie/Manny (Ice Age), Gavin & Gertie & Roger, Granny & Sid (Ice Age), Julian/Peaches (Ice Age), Louis & Peaches (Ice Age), Louis/Roger (Ice Age), Raz/Buck (Ice Age), Scrat/Scratte (Ice Age)
Series: Tales Of The Sub-Zero Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Reference Sheets For the Group

Meet the Characters

Manny Lastra-

Age: 59

Gender: Male

Nationality: Italian-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endomorph/ Muscular Chubby

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 200 lbs

Skin: Warm Beige

Hair: Dark Brown With Bangs Parted In The Middle at Chin Length 

Eye Color: Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Slight Round Face with Freckles going across his cheeks and nose, A Pointed Nose, A Scar Across His Stomach, and Natural Lips. Speaks with a slight New York accent

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but can mostly be seen wearing an Oversized Hooded Black Jacket with his outfits

Job Occupation: Registered Nurse

Favorite Quote: "Anyone else getting a sense of dread or is it just me?"

Ellie Lastra-

Age: 59

Gender: Female

Nationality: African-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endomorph/Chubby with a 48 H Bra Size

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 192 lbs

Skin: Espresso

Hair: Red/Burnt Orange Short Slightly Messy Wavy Bob with Wavy Bangs

Eye Color: Green

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Round Face with a Small Mole On her Right Cheek, A Button Nose, and Heart-Shaped Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a Light Green Hairclip with her outfits

Job Occupation: Veterinarian Assistant

Favorite Quote: "If something bad is happening... it better stop right now. Cause if it doesn't, it won't be pretty."

Peaches Graham-Lastra-

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Nationality: Italian-African American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endo-Mesomorph/Curvy Chubby with a 46 DDD Bra Size

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 196 lbs

Skin: Caramel 

Hair: Reddish Brown with Loose Bangs and A Curly, Loose Bun-Like Ponytail

Eye Color: Green

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Round-Heart Face with Three Freckles On Her Cheeks, A Round, Small Nose, and Wide Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a Yellow Flower Ponytail Holder with her outfits

Job Occupation: Journalist

Favorite Quote: "Try and beat that high score suckers!"

Crash Gryffon-

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Nationality: French-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 112 lbs

Skin: Toasted Tan

Hair: Dark Brown Waist Length with Wavy Bangs

Eye Color: Greyish Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Heart Face with A Delicate Nose and Natural Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually with bandaids over his arms and legs

Job Occupation: Waiter

Favorite Quote: "Hey who wants to see me juggle these priceless artifacts?!"

Eddie Gryffon-

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Nationality: French-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 112 lbs

Skin: Toasted Tan

Hair: Dark Brown Waist Length with Wavy Bangs

Eye Color: Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Heart Face with A Delicate Nose and Natural Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually with bandaids over his arms and legs

Job Occupation: Photographer

Favorite Quote: "I'M SURFING ON THE WAVES OF SUGAR AND FROSTING!"

Julian Graham-Lastra-

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Nationality: German-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endomorph

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 199 lbs

Skin: Sand

Hair: Brownish Black Slightly Curly Shoulder Length with Curly Textured Type Bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Oval Face with a Small Scar On his Left Cheek with a Snub Nose, and Bow Shaped Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a pair of old sneakers

Job Occupation: Zookeeper

Favorite Quote: "Ah Peaches~ That's why I love her soooooooo much~"

Sid Torres-

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Nationality: Colombian-African American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 145 lbs

Skin: Natural with Slight Tan

Hair: Light Blonde Very Messy Chin Length Mod Cut with Side Bangs

Eye Color: Teal

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Diamond Face with a Pair of Small Buck Teeth with a Small Pointed Nose, and Thin Lips. Speaks with a slight lisp

Clothing: Wears an Oversized Cream Color Sweater but usually Changes his Pants and Shoes

Job Occupation: Takes small, one time jobs but mostly works as a Wedding Planner/Event Planner

Favorite Quote: "You can laugh at me now but at leatht I'm living life to the fulletht!"

Brooke Torres-

Age: 48

Gender: Female

Nationality: Hawaiian-English

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ecto-Mesomorph with a 42 C Bra Size

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 139 lbs

Skin: Light Brown

Hair: Blonde Mixed with Red Mid Back Curly with Long Bangs

Eye Color: Arctic Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Heart Face with a Pair of Small Buck Teeth with an Upturned Nose, and Round Lips. Speaks with a slight English accent

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually with a Flower Crown and a Small Lavender Crystal Pendant

Job Occupation: Yoga Instructor/Chiropractor

Favorite Quote: "Oooh, here comes the butterflies!~"

Gladys "Granny" Torres-

Age: 98

Gender: Female

Nationality: African-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph with 39 B Bra Size

Height: 4'6"

Weight: 121 lbs

Skin: Mocha

Hair: White with Slight Purple at Neck Length Edgy Crop with Choppy Bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: Has A Triangle Face with no teeth and usually wears sharp teeth dentures, A Long Nose, and Wrinkled Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but always has her cane

Job Occupation: Retired

Favorite Quote: "Jeez where did you throw that idea out? Your ass or the garbage can?"

Diego Walsh-Sanchez-

Age: 56

Gender: Male

Nationality: American-Irish

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Slight Ecto-Mesomorph

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 135 lbs

Skin: Porcelain

Hair: Orange Neck Length Curtained Hairstyle

Eye Color: Hazel Green

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Triangle Face with Short Wide Fangs, A Long Scar going down his Right Side to His Thigh, A Turn-Up Nose, and Thin Lips. Speaks in a slightly low voice

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a Plaid Hooded Jacket Tied around His Waist

Job Occupation: Auto Mechanic

Favorite Quote: "I don't who I'm supposed to be worried about: Crash and Eddie, Sid, or, dare I say, Gladys?"

Shira Walsh-Sanchez-

Age: 55

Gender: Female

Nationality: Puerto-Rican

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Muscular Mesomorph with a 32 A Bra Size

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 132 lbs

Skin: Honey Glow

Hair: Silver Grey with Black Highlights Long Pixie Cut

Eye Color: Light Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Diamond Face with Small Vampire-Like Fangs, Piercings on Right Ear, A Heart in a Compass Tattoo on Her Lower Hip, A Celestial Nose, and Plump Lips. Speaks with a slight accent

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually wears an old Promise Ring

Job Occupation: Works Part-Time as a Waitress, Full Time as Fitness Trainer

Favorite Quote: "Welp, you've done it. Now we've reached the part where you run."

Buck Walker-

Age: 51

Gender: Male

Nationality: Australian-English

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ecto-Mesomorph

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 124 lbs

Skin: Tan

Hair: Brownish Red in a Loose Short Ponytail with Curtain Type Bangs

Eye Color: Blue(His Left Eye)

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Oval Face with Small Fangs, A small Notch on his Right Ear, A Short Nose, and Pointy Natural Lips. Speaks with a heavy accent

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually with A Green Eyepatch on His Right Eye and No Shoes

Job Occupation: Unknown

Favorite Quote: "Time to go BUCK WILD!!!"

Raz Taylor-

Age: 50

Gender: Female

Nationality: Australian

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endo-Mesomorph with a 41 F Bra Size

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 145 lbs

Skin: Creamy Beige

Hair: Greyish-White with Violet Highlights In A Mid Ponytail with Long Bangs and A Fringe

Eye Color: Gold

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Square Face, A Skull and Crossbones Tattoo On her Back, Scars on Her Arms, Calfs and Left Cheek, A Hooked Nose, and Uneven Lips. Speaks with a heavy accent

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a Necklace Pendant

Job Occupation: Plumber

Favorite Quote: "Ah come on Tiny! Loosen up a little!"

Louis Wood-

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Nationality: British-American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph

Height: 4'7"

Weight: 93 lbs

Skin: Natural Beige

Hair: Brown Shaggy 

Eye Color: Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Diamond Face, A Flat Nose, and Small Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually has a photo in his pockets

Job Occupation: Teacher

Favorite Quote: "Hmm, risk my life in a dumb stunt, or run away? Geez, such a dilemma."

Gavin Walker-

Age: 59

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endomorph

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 187 lbs

Skin: Arabesque

Hair: Red in a Regular Standard with Blunt Bangs

Eye Color: Yellowish Green

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Oblong Face, A Wavy Nose, and Bow Shaped Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but usually with his Wedding Ring

Job Occupation: Registered Nurse

Favorite Quote: "We are Walkers! And Walkers never give up!... Sometimes."

Gertie Walker-

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Nationality: American-Russian

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Endomorph with a 44 D Bra Size

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 200 lbs

Skin: Rich Walnut

Hair: Red Hair in A Asymmetrical Cut At Neck Length

Eye Color: Orange

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Round Face, A Straight Nose, and Plump Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories

Job Occupation: Cashier

Favorite Quote: "Oh, you wanna go Tinkerbell? Bring it!"

Roger Walker-

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Nationality: American-Russian

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 82 lbs

Skin: Tanned Brown

Hair: Red In a Crew Cut Style

Eye Color: Light Orange-Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Triangle-Diamond Face, Wide Eyes, A Big Nose, and Shelf Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories

Job Occupation: Dental Assistant

Favorite Quote: "Can we seriously not have a friendly competition with other families or am I asking too much here?"

Scrat-

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Ectomorph(From Glances)

Height: 5'3"

Weight: Unknown

Skin: Natural

Hair: Brownish-Grey Covered by a Beanie

Eye Color: Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Oval Face, Long-Sharp Fangs, A Crooked Nose, and Wide Lips

Clothing: Pretty much what is described in stories but wears an Oversized Brown Hoodie

Job Occupation: Unknown

Scratte-

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Nationality: American

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Mesomorph(From Glances)

Height: 5'3"

Weight: Unknown

Skin: Tan

Hair: Red In a Lob Style with Side Swept Bangs

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: A Inverted Triangle Face, Short Sharp Fangs, A Roman Nose, and Full Lips

Clothing: A Red Sundress with Any Jacket and Shoes

Job Occupation: Unknown


	2. Not a Chapter/Reference Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey guys!

I noticed that some people liked the reference sheets and I'm really glad!

I kinda need some help however ^^;

I need some story ideas and I was wondering if you guys can help me :D

Please post your suggestions in the comments below and I will look into them!

Thank you all ;D


End file.
